In general, a charge pump may be part of various types of electronic circuits in which higher voltages than the input voltage may be required or in which a voltage shall be provided with a variable reference potential. A charge pump may include an electrical circuit that is configured to increase an electrical voltage or to invert an electrical DC voltage in polarity. A charge pump may transport electrical charge by means of electrical capacitors and by a periodic switching of switches, which allows to generate differently high electrical output voltages. The input voltage that may be converted by the charge pump may include an AC and/or a DC voltage, wherein the output voltage of the charge pump is a DC voltage. A charge pump may include one or more capacitors as energy-storage elements to create either a higher- or lower-voltage power source. Further, a charge pump circuit may be designed to operate with high energy efficiency, e.g. up to 95%. Additionally, it may be desired to keep the design of the charge pump circuit simple. General design concepts for charge pump circuits may be the so called Bootstrap design and the so called Dickson design, however, there may be a large number of variants of charge pump circuit designs. A charge pump circuit used for example in semiconductor devices may include a control loop to control the voltage output of the charge pump to a desired value.